A Love As Sure As A Sword's Blade
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dana finds a friend in someone who is worried about her safety, but is he really human? Done as a request for CherryBloom123 and this is a Ben 10/ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 movie) crossover as Fanfiction doesn't have a category for the movie yet, so it's under the cartoon for now. :)
**CherryBloom123, who owns Dana, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 movie) belongs to Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies.**

* * *

 **A Love As Sure As A Sword's Blade**

Dana checked the time and smiled as she had only five minutes left for her shift. She'd get off just in time to go home and enjoy a movie. Her associate, a Tetramand, came up with some totes containing a few items that were stocked in the front.

"Here's a few things that go up here," he said to her.

"Thanks," she said as they both worked on them and were finished in a moment. The bosses, a Thep Khufan and a human woman, came up to them.

"It been really quiet today," said the male alien. "Why don't you two call it a day and we'll see you tomorrow?"

Both Dana and her associate nodded and thanked their bosses, wishing them a good evening before heading out.

Dana decided to jog through the park on her way home and breathe in the fresh air. She was about to do so when she spotted the same handsome man she had seen the past few days sitting near the fountain and he waved to her. She waved back and went over. "Hello," she said happily.

"Hello," he returned, his blue eyes smiling at her. "Did you think about my offer?"

She nodded. "I appreciate the offer, but no thanks," she said. "I don't like fighting."

He nodded understandingly. "Alright," he said. "I'm also here if you want to talk. I know that creep has been bothering you."

She looked at him in surprise. "How?" She asked curiously.

"I have sharp eyes," he explained.

She smiled a little. "Okay," she said. "When would be a good time to talk to you?"

He checked his watch. "Is right now good?" He asked.

Having no other plans besides a movie at home, she nodded. "Alright," she said.

He stood up. "May I ask your name?" He asked.

"Dana," she said. "What do I call you?"

"You may call me Leonardo."

He led her to an abandoned warehouse and she noticed it looked like a dojo. He guided her to the sitting area and listened as she expressed her frustration about her ex-boyfriend and not stopping her once.

* * *

Two weeks later, Dana had to put up with her ex again and he tried to grab her and she backed up, about to call the police when her boss came out and told the boy to leave. Thankful to her boss, but embarrassed, Dana quietly asked to take a break and her boss had not only nodded understandingly, but let her go home early as well.

Later that night, she told Leonardo what had happened. "I wish he'd leave me alone," she said.

He nodded his head in agreement. "You doing okay?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I guess," she said.

She felt him suddenly grab her around her waist and she gasped, too shocked to stop him when he suddenly kissed her. After a moment, he pulled back, smirking a little. "Why didn't you resist?" He asked.

She looked at him. "You surprised me," she said. "Plus, well, I trust you."

He chuckled. "Enough to let me kiss you?" He lightly teased her.

She paused to think for a moment. "What made you do that?" She asked.

Leonardo smiled. "I'm sorry, Dana, but I had another reason for wanting to befriend you," he said. "I had noticed your ex following you when I made my offer to you."

"You've been watching me?" She asked.

"Not watching, per say, but keeping an eye out for trouble," he said. "Plus, shifty characters get my attention very quickly."

She nodded and suddenly gave him a kiss before pulling back a little. "That's a thank you kiss," she said, smiling a bit. "For everything."

He leaned closer, noticing she was still a bit upset about earlier and sad. "Dana, I think you need a self-esteem boost," he said. "May I?"

Curious, she nodded and was soon lost in a world of bliss as he began gently nipping her neck and then kissing her neck and jaw. She leaned on him to stay upright and his strong arms helped her by holding her close.

Leonardo gazed into her eyes after a bit. "Feel better?" He asked.

She looked thoughtful. "Well, maybe if you topped it off with a French kiss," she said.

She didn't expect him to take her seriously, but she found herself receiving a deep French kiss from him and her mind went blank as she closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

After a minute, he gently broke the kiss so that she could catch her breath. "Dana," he said gently.

"Yes?" She said and traced under his chin lovingly.

He placed her hands under his jaw and felt her fingers catch the edge of the mask he was wearing. "Go ahead," he said. "I have to be completely honest with you."

She gently tugged and to her surprise, a human I.D. mask came off in her hands and she was facing someone she instantly recognized. "Holy cow," she breathed.

Leonardo was ready to clap a hand to her mouth to prevent her from screaming when she kissed him again before smiling.

"You're real," she said breathlessly.

He nodded. "Yes," he said before returning to gently nipping her neck before gently kissing her neck and jaw all over. For a turtle, he was gentle, she decided as she tilted her jaw up a bit, wordlessly telling him she was enjoying it. His only response was to keep it up.

* * *

A few days later, Dana was in the sewers, moving quickly to avoid being caught and made it to the lair just a few seconds before Leonardo did. Master Splinter chuckled in amusement. "Well done, Dana," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "I honestly thought Leo would catch me this time."

"I would have, but you ran faster than I anticipated," he said, smiling. "How did you do that?"

She grinned. "Not telling," she said.

"Cause a ninja never tells secrets," said Michelangelo, also grinning. Dana turned to give him a hug, which the young turtle accepted happily.

Leonardo shook his head. "Touché," he said.

That evening, Dana watched him when he and his brothers were mock sparring and greeted him when he came out of the dojo. "I think I need some new arms.," he said.

"Oh, I don't know," she said playfully, gently squeezing his arm. "I think they're just right."

Chuckling, he pulled her in for a kiss before closing the dojo door and snagging one of the pizzas that Mikey had ordered for them all. They had gotten quite a few on their last run and Mikey had been considerate enough to get Dana a pizza with her favorite toppings.

Opening the box to see that it was not only Dana's favorite toppings, but his as well, Leonardo nodded in approval. "You've earned a reward for your hard work," he said, referring to her Employee Of The Month award as they walked to his room. "And I'm not just talking about pizza."

She giggled at bit as he kissed her soundly and she returned it. "Dana, I'll never let you go," he promised her.

"I don't want you to," she said as she kissed him again and he responded with a French kiss, showing her their love was as sure as a sword's sharp blade.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
